Mercy Hospital personnel
The following personnel were employed or patients at Mercy Hospital in 1986. Named Patients * Pavel Chekov * Gillian Taylor (allegedly) Staff * Gottlieb * Weintraub * Sandi Zober * James T. Kirk (allegedly) * Leonard McCoy (allegedly) Unnamed Interns in elevator These two hospital interns talked about the different views of Doctors Gottlieb and Weintraub regarding an unnamed patient's treatment while using the elevator. When Kirk, Gillian and McCoy joined them, McCoy compared their discussion, which concerned radical chemotherapy and image therapy, to the Spanish Inquisition. ( ) File:Mercy hospital intern 1.jpg|''Played by Tom Mustin'' File:Mercy hospital intern 2.jpg|''Played by Greg Karas'' Operating team Two doctors and two nurses prepared the operation for Chekov following his fall from the aircraft carrier . When Kirk, Gillian, and McCoy came in to treat and kidnap Chekov, the team was jailed in a small room behind the operation room. The young doctor previously asked McCoy if he had his doctorate in dentistry following McCoy's comments about medievalism. ( ). McCoy tells the doctor that the artery must be repaired to save Chekov rather than simply drilling into his skull. Kirk, using his Klingon phaser, locks the doctor and his staff in a small supply room so that McCoy can help Chekov undisturbed. File:OP doctor 1.jpg|''Played by Raymond Singer'' File:OP doctor 2.jpg|''Played by Joseph Adamson'' File:OP nurse 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:OP nurse 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' PA announcer This individual paged Doctor Sandi Zober. ( ) |The pager was played by an unknown performer.}} Patient 1 This elderly patient had been in for kidney dialysis treatment and was lying on a floor bed when Doctor Leonard McCoy saw her and asked her what her disease was. McCoy (sarcastically muttering about the "Dark Ages") gave her a pill that caused her to grow a new kidney, to her delight and the bafflement of the hospital staff. ( ) Patients 2 and 3 These patients were treated at the Mercy Hospital in 1986. ( ) File:Mercy hospital patient 1.jpg|''Played by Eddie Hice'' File:Mercy hospital patient 2.jpg|''Played by Mary Mascari'' Patient 4 This patient was the female patient Doctors Gottlieb and Weintraub discussed in front of the two interns. Weintraub believed she would "croak" without radical chemotherapy. ( ) }} Personnel These doctors, nurses, and candy-stripers worked at Mercy Hospital in 1986 when Chekov was treated there following his injuries and when Kirk, McCoy, and Gillian Taylor rescued him. ( ) File:Mercy hospital nurse 3.jpg|''Played by Sharon Schaffer'' File:Mercy hospital doctor 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Mercy hospital nurse 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Mercy hospital nurse 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Mercy hospital nurse 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Mercy hospital nurse 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Mercy hospital nurse 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Mercy hospital nurse 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Mercy hospital nurse 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Mercy hospital nurse 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Mercy hospital nurses.jpg|''Played by two unknown actresses'' Team in corridor A team of doctors and nurses accompanied the elderly kidney dialysis patient in a wheelchair after McCoy's pill let her grow a new kidney. ( ) File:Mercy hospital doctor 1.jpg|''Played by Judy Levitt'' File:Mercy hospital doctor 2.jpg|''Played by David Ellenstein'' File:Mercy hospital nurse 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Mercy hospital nurse 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Visitors These visitors were at Mercy Hospital in 1986 when Kirk, McCoy, and Gillian Taylor rescued Chekov. ( ) File:Mercy hospital visitors 1.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Mercy hospital visitors 2.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Mercy hospital visitor 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Mercy hospital visitor 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Mercy hospital visitor 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Mercy hospital visitor 4.jpg|''Played by Leonard Nimoy'' File:Mercy hospital visitor 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Mercy hospital visitor 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Mercy hospital visitor 7.jpg|''Played by Ralph Moratz'' de:Liste von Mitarbeitern des Mercy Hospitals Category:Earth personnel Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Medical practitioners